I Love You
by LittleHunnie
Summary: ChanHun fic. Pada dasarnya Oh Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar berada dalam genggamannya. Don't like, don't read.


**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Failed, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

"Oh Sehun, huh?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap orang yang membesarkannya selama ini dengan pandangan tak biasa. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat serius, dan rahangnya kelihatan dikeraskan. Sedangkan wanita tua di depannya menatap dengan penuh intimidasi dan bibir tertarik ke samping seakan menegaskan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Kau minta aku mengizinkan anak bungsuku menikah dengan seseorang yang tak pernah kutemui dengan latar belakang buruk dan resiko menerima gunjingan dari banyak orang hanya demi memenuhi nafsu dan keegoisannya? Kau—tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan konsekuensi-nya nanti, Park Chanyeol?!"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, _Eomma_," ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah, namun pancaran yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua bola matanya mulai menunjukkan keraguan; walau masih tak mampu mengalahkan keyakinan yang berada di dalam dirinya, "Aku ingin menikahinya; aku ingin menjaganya dan menghiburnya setiap kali dia merasa sedih."

Awalnya tak ada yang bersuara. Sampai akhirnya helaan napas lelah terdengar dan pertanyaan yang menjadi titik kunci dari permasalahan yang sebenarnya terucap dari bibir salah seorang dari mereka berdua, "Di mana kau bertemu dengannya, Park Chanyeol?"

"_Eomma_—"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! DI MANA KAU BERTEMU DENGANNYA, PARK CHANYEOL?!"

Emosi sudah mencapai ubun-ubun; seluruh wajahnya berwarna merah muda terang, melambangkan rasa marah yang menggebu di dalam dirinya. Namun Park Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kemarahan _Eomma_-nya lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau bertemu dengannya di tempat 'kotor' itu, Park Chanyeol; dia seorang **laki-laki** yang bekerja di bidang **prostitusi**, dan kau seharusnya berpikir beribu-ribu kali untuk membina hubunganmu dengannya. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau dengannya berjenis kelamin sama, Park Chanyeol. Bangun dari mimpimu, dan pijaklah dunia nyata. Dia tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi pendampingmu!"

Chanyeol tahu semua itu. Namun hatinya tak tergoyahkan; walau dia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kemarahan _Eomma_-nya lebih jauh lagi, dia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun terlepas dua kali darinya. Dia membuka kepalan tangan yang membuatnya sadar bahwa dia sudah mengepalkannya terlalu kuat saat melihat warna merah terang dari telapak tangannya, lalu pikirannya mengambang dan mulai mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sehun saat dirinya berkata bahwa dia ingin menikahi laki-laki itu; membawanya jauh dari Seoul, dari Korea Selatan, jauh dari gunjingan orang-orang yang masih berpikir bahwa cinta sesama jenis adalah hal yang tabu.

"Kau gila, Chanyeol-ssi?! Kau ingin membawaku ke dalam masalah dengan keluargamu?!"

Ekspresi wajah ketakutan, ekspresi wajah tak percaya, ekspresi yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa apa yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Chanyeol adalah bencana besar. Chanyeol masih mengingatnya, dan itu membuat keyakinannya sedikit menciut.

Sekarang dia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam; tak berani menatap kemanapun kecuali lantai dan perabot yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Pergilah ke Busan; jauhi Seoul dan jernihkan pikiranmu di sana," dia tak bisa membantah keputusan _Eomma_-nya, namun pikirannya kembali melayang pada Sehun, "dan aku akan mengirim orang untuk mengawasimu selama 24 jam. Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa berkomunikasi dengannya; karena aku akan memutus semua hubunganmu dengannya."

Andai saja Chanyeol punya keberanian lebih dan berteriak dengan lantang bahwa dia tidak mau, andai saja Chanyeol punya keberanian lebih untuk berlari dari cengkraman orang-orang suruhan _Eomma_-nya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sudah jatuh ke tanah hitam keras di pinggir jalan.

Mungkin… Mungkin dia bisa memperbaiki semuanya dan tidak membiarkan Sehun menangis sendirian dan membuat tubuh laki-laki itu menjadi lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

Tulang berlapis kulit sepucat salju.

Hari pertama mereka bertemu, Chanyeol tak pernah dapat melupakan bagaimana terkejutnya dia saat Sehun dengan berani merangkulkan lengan kurusnya di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan mendudukkan tubuh dengan berat badan yang tak ideal di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Namaku Oh Sehun," suara itu masih dapat terdengar jelas. Walaupun sudah 2 tahun sejak kejadian ini bermula, "kau kelihatannya kesepian, mau kutemani?"

Dan berakhirlah mereka berdua di atas ranjang kecil dengan selimut tipis dan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuh Sehun tanpa sekalipun menyentuh tubuh kurus itu. Paling tidak Chanyeol masih punya hati untuk tidak merusak tubuh itu dan menambah lebam biru kehitaman di balik baju-baju berwarna gelap yang dipakai seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun bernama Oh Sehun ini.

Sehun awalnya melawan.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku menggodamu untuk ini 'kan?" Chanyeol sama sekali tak memiliki nafsu saat itu; tubuh penuh luka lebam biru kehitaman itu membuat hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit tiap kali mendelik ke arahnya, "Kumohon, sentuh aku."

Dia menyentuhnya, namun tidak dalam konotasi negatif.

"Aku akan memberikanmu uang. Tidurlah, tidak baik tidur terlalu larut seperti ini."

Wajah seperti malaikat, namun saat tidur selalu tergoreskan oleh rasa takut dan sakit hati yang dalam.

"Selama 2 bulan lebih aku tidur bersamamu, kurasa kau harus makan lebih banyak lagi. Kau seperti tulang berlapis kulit; dan aku baru menyadari bahwa kulitmu tak pernah tersentuh oleh sinar matahari selama ini."

Sehun tak pernah menurut pada kata-katanya. Lagipula mereka tak pernah terikat dengan kata cinta; dan Sehun selalu menyuruhnya untuk pergi karena menurut laki-laki berumur 16 tahun itu eksistensinya di kehidupan Sehun sama sekali tak dibutuhkan.

Namun, pada suatu hari di musim dingin, Sehun berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah kaki pincang dan lebam biru kehitaman di sudut bibirnya yang berukuran kecil.

"Kau melakukannya dengan siapa?"

Chanyeol merasa darahnya menggelegak saat itu. Rasanya seakan apa yang menjadi miliknya telah diambil oleh orang lain, dirusak dan dipakai seenaknya.

Namun sayangnya Oh Sehun saat itu bukanlah miliknya sendiri. Laki-laki berumur 16 tahun itu selamat selama 3 bulan ini karena Chanyeol selalu ada dan menarik tangan dingin itu dan menjauhkannya dari laki-laki yang ingin menyecap tubuh berbalut kulit pucat seputih salju dan lebam biru kehitaman yang menghiasi itu.

"Semua orang sudah tahu kau tak pernah menyentuhku selama 6 bulan ini, Chanyeol-_ssi_," dia ingin memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, namun dirinya tak bisa melakukannya karena tubuh itu selalu mendorongnya dengan kasar, "kau tahu bagaimana ini akan berjalan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol-_ssi_? Semua yang kau lakukan akan menjadi bencana besar bagi hidupku!"

Chanyeol tak pernah mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran seorang Oh Sehun bekerja. Namun saat dia melihat bagaimana Sehun bekerja setiap malam, dia tahu bahwa Sehun hanya ingin melindungi dirinya.

Jangan pernah bergantung pada orang lain, karena dia tidak akan berada di sampingmu selamanya.

Dia tahu bahwa Sehun tak pernah mempercayainya. Namun dia tahu bahwa hati Sehun sudah menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Setiap kali telapak tangan dingin Sehun mengusap rambutnya dengan sangat lembut dan berhati-hati, dia tahu bahwa Sehun juga ingin melindunginya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu tak pernah tersampaikan. Dia hanya bisa memandang dari pinggir pantai dengan pandangan menerawang jauh.

Oh Sehun bukanlah miliknya. Pernah terlepas darinya, namun pada dasarnya tak pernah benar-benar berada dalam pegangannya.

**END**


End file.
